Now and Forever
by kaydducky
Summary: This a sequel to my first story: Can't Stay Away From You. Will Quinn and Santana make it or will the world just keep getting in the way?
1. I Promise

Quinntana Fanfiction: Now and Forever

Chapter 1: I Promise

As the sunlight streamed through the curtains and landed on her face, the blonde lazily pried her hazel eyes open. But instead of seeing the light, she saw tan fingers laying across her face. Quinn shifted a little so she could have a better view of her fiance. She giggled at the sight she saw, thinking how cute her fiance looked sleeping. Santana's body was sprawled across the whole bed. Some of the pillows even ended up on the floor.

_"Oh San" _Quinn whispered as she slowly got out of bed. She kissed the latina's forehead and made her way to the kitchen. She was rubbing her eyes as she took a turn that she thought led to the kitchen. But instead, she bumped into the wall.

_"Ouch. Shit. I'm still not used to it" _she swore to herself as she was still leaning against the wall. She slowly slid down to the floor and layed there in the middle of the hallway, sleep wrapping her up once again.

Santana opened one eye and looked at the clock. She rolled over when she realized that Quinn was no longer in bed. She was trying to make out what Quinn was doing by listening. But she heard nothing. It was quiet. Too quiet.

_"Why is it so quiet? By this time, I would still be in bed trying to block out the noises" _she said aloud. She got up and stretched, then made her way to the hallway. She wasn't paying attention when all of a sudden she tripped and fell onto the floor.

_"What the-Quinn? Are you serious? Again? This is the second time this week" _said Santana.

_"Sorry babe. I was just too lazy" _said Quinn.

_"So lazy you couldn't even make it to the kitchen? Or at least the couch? It's like five steps away" _argued Santana.

_"Yep" _replied Quinn.

_"Maybe we can go next door to Kurt and Rachel's to see if they got breakfast there?" _asked Santana.

_"If I can make it"_ said Quinn. Santana chuckled a little.

_"Since when were you the lazy one?" _asked Santana.

_"Maybe you're rubbing off" _said Quinn.

They were still lying on the floor when their front door swung open. In came Rachel and Kurt still in their pajamas.

_"Okay. What happened?" _asked Kurt as they both stood there with their hands on their hips.

_"I bumped into the wall on the way to the kitchen. But I was too lazy to walk any further so I just layed here. Then Santana tripped over me" _explained Quinn.

_"So... no breakfast?" _asked Rachel.

_"Nope" _replied Santana.

_"Dammit" _Rachel said quietly while Kurt gave her a look.

_"Excuse me?" _asked Quinn.

_"We came here because we were too lazy to cook and we thought you guys would have breakfast ready"_ said Kurt.

_"That's weird because we were thinking the same thing. We were gonna go to your place to have breakfast" _said Santana.

_"Did anybody say breakfast?"_ a familiar voice echoed through the house. They all turned their attention the the diva standing at the door holding bags of take out. Once Mercedes walked in towards the kitchen, another familiar face walked in.

_"Ahhh!" _Rachel screamed in joy as she ran to the blonde and jumped up. Brittany caught her and they gave each other a kiss.

Before anyone else could notice, Quinn and Santana were already stuffing their faces with food.

_"We thought you guys were coming later on" _said Santana with her mouth half full.

_"We decided to surprise you guys. Blaine took Puck, Finn, Mike and Tina to the church" _said Mercedes.

_"Hey! Save some for us!" _yelled Kurt to Quinn and Santana. Rachel let go of Brittany and ran towards the kitchen.

_"Babe, what was that?"_ asked Brittany pouting at the loss of contact.

_"Sorry Babe, but I'm starving"_ replied Rachel.

_"Anyway, eat up and get ready for the day. We'll wait for you guys. We have a lot to do before your big day tomorrow" _said Mercedes.

Rachel and Kurt finished breakfast and went back to their loft. Quinn and Santana decided to shower together to save time. Mercedes and Brittany ended up watching a movie to block out any sounds in case the two did things in the shower.

_"Rachel and Kurt still aren't done yet?" _asked Quinn as her and Santana made their way to the living room.

_"Nope" _said Brittany. It was only 30 minutes into the movie so Quinn and Santana decided to watch the rest.

Once the movie finished, Rachel and Kurt showed up.

_"Finally. You guys took forever. Like two hours forever" _said Santana.

_"Be nice Babe. You know how high maintenance they are" _said Quinn. Everyone else just laughed.

They made their way to the church. Blaine was outside waiting for them.

_"Hey guys" _said Blaine after he gave Kurt a kiss. They walked into the church but they couldn't see the others. As they made it to the front, they could see why. They were all sleeping on the floor. Santana lightly kicked Puck on his side and he woke up. The others were starting to wake up too.

_"Holy shit. Finally. What took you guys so long?" _asked Puck.

_"Hi to you too. Blame the two fairy princesses over there" _said Santana as she turned her head towards Kurt and Rachel.

_"So, Santana and Quinn, you guys will be standing here in the center with the priest. The bridesmaids will be on this side and the best mans on the other"_ said Rachel as she used her hands to gesture.

_"The confirmed colors are purple and white. Correct?"_ asked Mercedes.

_"Yes" _replied Quinn.

_"Flowers and everything else will be delivered tomorrow morning"_ said Kurt.

_"The reception favors and centerpieces are done and set on the tables" _said Rachel.

_"Everything is pretty much done. All that has to happen is the ceremony itself" _said Mercedes.

_"Thanks guys. We really appreciate it. Right San?" _said Quinn as she turned around.

_"Where did San go?" _asked Quinn. She looked around the church but couldn't find her.

_"What are you doing?" _Quinn asked as she made her way towards her outside.

_"Nothing. Just waiting for us to finish" _said Santana while she put away her phone. She was previously typing out her vows since she forgot to do it earlier.

_"San, you gotta promise me something" _said Quinn.

_"Anything for you" _said Santana.

_"You gotta promise me that you won't leave me" _said Quinn.

_"I promise I would never leave you Babe. I would never forgive myself if I did" _said Santana as she leaned in to give her a kiss.

_"Okay. Let's go to the reception hall so we can eat lunch" _said Rachel on their way outside.

The others were playing football on the front field. Mike was showing Tina how to throw the football while Puck and Finn looked like they were getting impatient.

_"Hold up" _said Mercedes as she whacked the football in mid air with her hand.

_"Load the cars. We're heading for the reception hall" _said Blaine.

They all got into the cars and drove down the street. The place wasn't too far from the church. Just couple blocks down. It was nice because it was on the less busy side of the city. Everyone practically jumped out of their cars and walked in. First, they went to see their reception hall and see if there needed to be any changes.

_"It looks so beautiful!" _said Quinn as she stepped in seeing how the tables were set.

_"Not as beautiful as you" _whispered San as she hugged Quinn from behind.

The room was upstairs and had a huge viewing window. You could see all of the buildings and it would be better when they are lit up at night. The tables were round with white table cloths. The favors were these little purple boxes with candy in them. On the top of the box, it had both Quinn and Santana's name and there was a small white ribbon wrapped around it. The centerpieces were these medium sized vases that will be later filled with water and purple and white flowers. After making sure everything was okay, they made their way downstairs to the main buffet.

_"Finally. The food looks so good I can almost eat everything" _said Puck after licking his lips.

_"Calm down. You gotta save at least half for me" _said Finn.

Everyone got their food and sat across each other on a long table. Everyone enjoyed the food so much, there weren't that much chatter at the table. Most of them went back to get seconds and dessert.

_"I'm so full I dont think I can fit into my bridesmaid dress anymore" _said Tina. The others agreed and just sat there for a couple of minutes to let everything digest.

_"One more thing. We have to go pick up both of your dresses. Then you guys will have to part ways for tonight and see each other tomorrow at the ceremony" _said Rachel.

After doing last minute alterations and fittings, everything was set. Quinn and Santana stood next to the cars hugging each other. Not wanting to let go. Santana leaned in to give Quinn one last kiss before tomorrow. They parted and got into separate cars. Santana would be staying at Kurt and Rachel's for the night while Quinn stays at their own loft. Since it was a long tiring day, everybody called it lights out early. Quinn lay in bed hugging a pillow hoping she could be laying beside Santana instead. Santana stayed up trying to finish her vows. Both fell asleep feeling excited and nervous for the next day to come.

* * *

A/N This is the sequel to my first story: Can't Stay Away From You. It has been a year and I'm a little out of it. But tell me what you think. Send in ideas about what the next chapters should be about now that they're gonna spend forever together. Thank you!


	2. Wedding Day Madness

Quinntana Fanfiction: Now and Forever

Chapter 2: Wedding Day Madness

* * *

A/N To guest 1, I made changes so that both Quinn and Santana are wearing dresses.

To guest 2, Quinn kinda planned most of the wedding but I'll think about other things that Quinn can do to surprise Santana.

To everyone else, thanks for the ideas and positive reviews! Enjoy!

* * *

Quinn woke up and immediately realized what day it was. She squeezed the pillow she was hugging and smiled widely. It was her wedding day. She sat up and her eyes met this beautiful white dress. It was hanging on the closet door across of her.

_Knock Knock Knock_

_"Come in!" _said Quinn.

Rachel and Brittany opened the door and walked in ready in their gowns and holding her breakfast.

_"Most important meal of the day for the most important day of your life!" _said Rachel.

Quinn chuckled, _"Thanks"_

_"So? Are you excited?" _asked Brittany as Quinn took a bite of bacon.

_"Of course I am. I can't wipe this stupid grin off my face" _replied Quinn.

_"Im really happy for you guys" _said Rachel, genuinely meaning it.

_"Thanks Rachel. I know we've been through a lot but I'm glad you're here with me" _said Quinn.

_"Ahem" _coughed Brittany.

_"You too Britt" _said Quinn. Chuckling as Brittany did a small fist pump.

_"Anyway, once you're done eating, take a shower and Britt and I will help you get ready_" said Rachel as they made their way back towards the living room.

Meanwhile in the other loft...

_"San! Get the fuck off your bed and go eat something!"_ yelled Puck. Kurt, Puck and Finn have been trying to get Santana to wake up for the past ten minutes.

_"Leave me the fuck alone!" _yelled Santana. Apparently, she forgot what day it was.

_"Really San? It's your own damn wedding day!" _yelled Finn.

With that said, she reacted.

_"Oh shit" _she swore as she jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom almost tackling Kurt on her way.

By the time Santana got into the bathroom, Quinn was already getting her make up and hair done.

_"Mercedes, Blaine, Mike and Tina are getting the church and reception hall ready with all the flowers and stuff" _said Rachel as she applied eyeshadow on Quinn.

_"Okay. Good. I wonder how Santana's doing" _said Quinn.

_"Kurt! Help me with my damn dress!" _she yelled out with her head popped out of the bathroom door. She already had her under garments on but forgot to grab the actual outfit.

_"Are you kidding me San? Hurry up! We're gonna be late!" _said Kurt as he ran to give her the dress.

_"San is probably just fine" _said Brittany. But she lied to keep Quinn calm. Puck updated her through text about what was happening on the other side.

They finished the final touches on Quinn's hair and make up and made their way out the door.

Santana took a bite of toast and brushed her teeth. Puck and Finn was already there and it was just Kurt waiting for her.

_"Okay. Let's go" _said Santana as she grabbed her phone and walked out of the door, Kurt following right after.

Quinn and the rest were already there. Most of the seats were filled and everything was ready. Even Mr. Shue and Emma were there with the other gleeks like Artie and Sam.

_"I'm nervous" _admitted Quinn.

_"Don't be. You've been waiting for this day and now its here. You should be dying to walk down that isle. Not second guessing it. Anyway, its time to line up" _said Mercedes as she handed Quinn her bouquet of flowers.

_"Hey Honey. You look beautiful" _said Judy as Quinn met her with the others. She would be the one walking Quinn down the isle.

_"Thanks Mom. I can't believe it's happening" _said Quinn. Feeling all giddy inside. Judy just patted her hand.

_"If you're happy, then I'm happy. I'm proud of you Quinny" _said Judy.

Quinn just smiled as they waited in line for their turn. Ahead of them, the bridesmaids and bestmen were paired up. Blaine and Mercedes were the ones opening the door. The first to walk down the isle were Rachel and Finn. Next were Brittany and Puck and then Mike and Tina. They closed the doors right before it was Quinn and Judy's turn.

_"Hurry up Kurt! Can't you go any faster?!" _asked Santana.

_"If I was God and I could part the cars like the sea? Then yeah. But I'm not so I cant" _replied Kurt.

_"Ugh" _said Santana as she rolled her eyes, mentally killing herself. This was her own wedding. She couldnt be late. Quinn was waiting for her. She thought about what she promised to Quinn. She had to get there. Even if she was late.

After another minute, the traffic cleared. Kurt swirved around cars and sped up. They were almost there but there was a huge thud and the engine stopped in the middle of the street.

The doors opened and Quinn gasped in amazement. The church looked even more beautiful. Purple and white everywhere. Purple and white streamers hung on the side of the pews, lining the isle. Beneath them were purple and white flowers. She looked up and her cheeks started to blush as she realized everyone was staring at her. They took a step and music started playing as they made their way down the isle. Quinn was silently greeting people by smiling and nodding at them. She saw her bridesmaids and bestmen all smiling, waiting for her. They got to the front and Judy gave her a kiss on the cheek.

_"Thanks Mom" _whispered Quinn as they hugged. Judy made her way back to her seat next to Mr and Mrs Lopez. Quinn smiled at them. She took a good look around. Everything was as what she pictured it to be. She took a deep breathe and released it to try and calm the butterflies in her stomach.

A couple of minutes has passed and the doors still had not opened. Quinn was starting to get worried. Mercedes tried calling them but they weren't answering. Blaine was outside trying to look for them.

_"Where are they?" _whispered Quinn.

_"I have no idea" _said Mercedes.

_"Give me your phone" _said Quinn. Mercedes handed her phone over. Quinn dialed Santana's number. It rang but she didnt pick up. She decided to leave a voicemail.

_"San, where are you?" _said Quinn.

Meanwhile...

_"Holy shit. Are you kidding me!?" _asked Santana.

_"What the?" _asked Kurt as he tried to put the car back in motion.

_"Kurt, what the fuck happ-" _Santana was cut off by a loud honking and tires screeching.

_BOOM!_


	3. Please Stay

Quinntana Fanfiction: Now and Forever

Chapter 3: Please Stay

* * *

A/N: To Daniela and Guest 1, you'll just have to read the chapter and find out. Lol XD

To Geraldine, justanothergirl and other guests, thanks for the positive reviews!

Enjoy! :)

* * *

Blaine was looking at his phone after being sent to voicemail when he heard a loud crash. He looked down the street and lost his breathe when he recognized the car.

_"Oh my God" _said Blaine running to the car as fast as he could.

_"Quinn, I don't think she's coming" _whispered Mercedes.

_"No. She promised me. Let's just wait a couple more minutes" _insisted Quinn. Mercedes just sighed.

_"Where are you San? You promised me" _whispered Quinn to herself. She just stared at the door. Wishing that it would burst open any second.

_"Let me through!" _said Blaine as he made his way through the crowd that formed at the crash.

_"Kurt! Santana! Are you guys okay?" _asked Blaine as he made his way to the car window. There was broken glass everywhere. As the two started to move the airbag out of the way, thats when Blaine noticed the injuries. Santana had a small gash above her right eyebrow and a few drops of blood on her white dress. Kurt had a small gash on his left cheek. The back of the car was crushed by the truck behind them.

_"Yeah. But this car isnt. Stupid car" _said Kurt as he kicked the pedal.

_"Yeah, we're fine. But I gotta get to the church. Like now" _said Santana. Blaine yanked open Santana's door and she got out. She took off her heels and started running down the street. Blaine and Kurt running after her.

Quinn looked at Mercedes hoping for some good news but Mercedes just shook her head. Quinn sighed and turned to walk away, a tear rolling down her cheek.

_BOOM!_

The church doors swung open and Santana walked in, panting, bleeding, but alive.

_"Quinn, wait!" _said Santana as she stood in the middle of the isle. Everyone turned their heads to look at the Latina.

Quinn stopped walking and turned around.

She observed Santana starting from her bare feet up to the blood stains on her not so white dress. She then moved up to Santana's face and followed the trail of blood rolling down her cheek.

Santana did the same. She admired the beautiful white dress Quinn was wearing and how it hugged Quinn's curves. She noticed her braided bangs and the slight blush on her cheeks.

Then they made eye contact. Red, watery eyes met tired, sorry ones.

_"I'm sorry I'm late. But I dont think I can stand to see you walk away from me again. Please stay" _said Santana as she walked up to Quinn, took her free hand and kissed it.

_"Its okay. You're here now. Im not going anywhere" _said Quinn as she pulls Santana into a hug.

_"Yeah, yeah. Make up later. Just hurry up and get the wedding over with" _said Puck. Santana gave him a look while Finn elbowed him. Everybody else in the church started laughing. Once everyone settled down, the priest began the ceremony.

_"Now is the time to read your vows. Who would like to go first?" _asked the priest.

_"I'll go" _volunteered Quinn. _"Santana. During our high school days, we spent so much time competing with each other that we never got to actually know each other. It wasn't until after we hooked up was when I realized that we have so much in common. But I'm glad that when I took a leap into this unpredictable world, you were there to catch me. I vow to stop walking away from you when times get rough. I vow to take good care of you. I vow to never leave your side. I vow to love you with all of my heart" _vowed Quinn. Santana noticed how shy and vulnerable Quinn was being. Quinn looked up and Santana gave her a reassuring smile.

_"Santana. Your turn" _said the priest.

Santana cleared her throat._ "Uh..yeah. Quinn. I bet everyone in this room, including ourselves, never imagined for us to be here together. I guess thats the thing about life. Its full of unexpected events. And Im glad that one of those events was being able to fall in love with you. I vow to never leave you. I vow to give you whatever you need. I vow to stay through whatever life throws at us. I vow to love you even at your weakest" _vowed Santana. Quinn's eyes were watery and a tear fell when she smiled at what Santana said.

_"Man, that was deep"_ whispered Puck wiping any evidence of tears.

_"I know" _said Finn as he sniffled again.

Brittany gave Rachel a kiss on the cheek as they intwined their fingers, hoping that it would be them up there someday. Blaine reached over to wipe a tear that fell from Kurt's eyes. But suddenly pulled him in for a kiss. They pulled apart and Blaine stood hugging Kurt from behind.

_"May I have the rings please?" _asked the priest. Mercedes walked up with the pillow, the two rings on top. They both had the engraving _"Now and Forever" _on it. Both of them took the rings.

_"Do you, Quinn Fabray, take Santana Lopez to be your lawfully wedded wife through sickness and health and until death do you part?" _asked the priest.

_"I do" _said Quinn as she slid the ring on Santana's finger, hands shaking nervously.

_"Do you, Santana Lopez, take Quinn Fabray to be your lawfully wedded wife through sickness and health and until death do you part?" _repeated the priest.

_"I do" _said Santana as she slid the ring on Quinn's finger. Her hands were sweating so much that she almost dropped the ring. But she caught it and put it on.

_"With the power invested in me, I pronounce you wife and wife. You two may now kiss" _said the priest.

Santana's heart was pounding, but she pulled Quinn, dipped her, then kissed her. Quinn was taken by surprise making the butterflies in her stomach feel like they were gonna burst out. Once their lips met, it was like time had froze and everything disappeared. Like they were the only ones there. That a weight lifted from their shoulders because they were pouring all of their emotions into that kiss. Like that kiss was the only thing that could forgive all the apologies they have said to each other. Their cheeks were stained with blood and tears but they didnt care. Because that kiss was what sealed forever.

Everyone stood up and started clapping and cheering. The two pulled apart and walked down the isle holding hands and smiling. They made their way outside to the car that said _"Just Married_" and got in.

_"Care to explain what happened?" _said Quinn as she touched the gash on Santana's head, making Santana flinch.


	4. Hear Me Out

Quinntana Fanfiction: Now and Forever

Chapter 4: Hear Me Out

_"Ahh. Don't touch it. It fricken hurts" _said Santana.

_"Then start talking" _said Quinn.

_"Okay. But promise me you wont get mad" _said Santana.

Quinn rolled her eyes. _"I promise"_

_"Okay. We were running late because I sortaforgotwhattodaywas" _mumbled Santana.

_"What? San, you're not a child. Speak clearly" _said Quinn.

Santana sighed. _"I sorta forgot what today was" _admitted Santana.

_"What!? Are you kidding me?" _yelled Quinn. Mercedes was the one driving them to the reception hall. She looked up at the rear view mirror and chuckled to herself at the scene.

_"Babe. Hear me out. I remembered and then I rushed to get ready. The corset on this dress wasn't even fully tied by the time I walked out the door. Then there was really bad traffic on the way there. Then the traffic cleared but the car broke down in the middle of the street. Then this truck hit the car and thats how I got this gash. But I didnt care because I knew I had to get there. So I got out of the car and ran to the church" _ explained Santana.

Quinn just stared at her.

_"Look, if you dont believe me, ask Kurt. Or Blaine. He found us at the accident"_

_"Its not that I dont believe you. Im still mad at the fact that you forgot what today was!" _said Quinn.

_"Look, Im sorry. I dont know. I just kinda brain farted_" said Santana.

Mercedes didnt want to interrupt so she just put the car in park and got out.

_"None of this would have happened if you remembered" _said Quinn.

Quinn crossed her arms and wouldnt look at Santana.

_"Come on Babe. You know you cant stay mad at me" _said Santana as she tried nuzzling and kissing Quinn's cheek. Eventually Quinn gave in and gave Santana a real kiss.

_"Fine. I forgive you but you're gonna have to make it up to me tonight" _said Quinn as she wiggled her eyebrows on her way out of the car.

_"Wanky" _said Santana while following her.

Most of the guests were seated. Santana took her seat next to Quinn in the front. Quinn asked the others if they would perform a song for them before hand. But Santana had no idea what was happening. The song _"Marry Me" _by Jason Derulo starts to play.

_"A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head" _sang Finn.

_"When I think of all the years I wanna be with you" _sang Rachel looking at Brittany.

_"Wake up every morning with you in my bed" _sang Puck.

_"That's precisely what I plan to do" _sang Brittany as she held hands with Rachel.

_"And you know one of these days when I get my money right" _sang Blaine.

_"Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life" _sang Kurt as he skipped in the room with Blaine.

_"We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush" _sang Tina.

_"But one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough" _sang Mike.

_"I'll say, "Will you marry me?" _they all sang in unison. They had everything choreographed thanks to Brittany and Mike. As they sang that line, half of the pairs got down on one knee as if they were proposing to the other half singing.

_"I swear that I will mean it. I'll say, "Will you marry me?" _they continued.

Quinn got up and held out her hand to Santana. Santana gladly took it and they made their way to the dance floor. Everyone got up and made a walkway, hands overhead making an arc. They all took turns and walked through while in pairs. They all continued to sing the song as they switched partners. They made it so that both Quinn and Santana had a chance to dance with everybody and would end up with each other by the end of the song. This brightened up Santana's mood and made her forget about what happened earlier. Everyone laughed and had a good time.

_"Thanks guys! That was perfect" _said Quinn as they made their way to the long table they sat at.

_"Well, you were the one that planned it" _said Rachel.

_"You did?" _asked Santana.

_"Yeah. I wanted to do a little something for you" _said Quinn.

_"Thanks Babe" _said Santana as she pecked Quinn on the lips.

Mercedes and Blaine volunteered to emcee at the reception. She introduced everyone in a welcome speech and then Blaine sent everyone to go grab food.

Quinn and Santana were the first ones to get food and Santana basically ran to the buffet line. When they got back, Quinn noticed that Santana's plate was practically overflowing. She gave her a concerned look as Santana stuffed her face, almost staining her dress.

_"What? I didnt eat breakfast. And its been a long morning" _said Santana, mouth half full.

_"At least eat nicely and take your time. People are starting to stare" _said Quinn.

Santana looked around and chuckled. No one was even paying attention.

After everyone finished eating, the reception continued as it was planned. Quinn tossed her bouquet and so did Santana. Now it was time for each one of the gleeks to say something to Quinn and Santana. First up was Finn.

_"Santana. Most of the time, you spit venom out of your mouth but you were my first and I care about you. Even though its rare to see, you are a good person. And thats where Quinn comes in. She brings that out of you. Quinn. I know you messed up back in high school but Im not holding any grudges. I care about both of you very much and Im really happy for you guys" _said Finn. Up next was Puck.

_"I dont know how we ended up here but I just have to accept it. Quinn, I know I knocked you up and probably ruined most of your high school years but I dont regret it because we created something beautiful. Santana, Ive gotten close to you and I enjoy hanging out with you. I could easily call you one of my best buds. You guys are a hot couple and if you need anything, Im here" _said Puck.

_"Id like to forget about what happened in high school but its okay" _said Quinn.

_"Well, it is where we met" _said Santana. Quinn just smiled and turned her attention to Rachel and Brittany.

_"I know we havent gotten along most of the time. We claw at each other with words and slaps but in the end, its all because we care a lot. Im sorry for everything and I hope I can help you guys start this new chapter in your lives" _said Rachel.

Quinn turned her head to look at Santana. Santana looked like she was about to fall asleep so Quinn elbowed her. Santana just glared at her.

_"You guys are so cute sometimes I cant stand it. But I am sorry for trying to get in between you guys. I promise nothing like that will happen again. Because nothing can break up the Unholy Tinity" _said Brittany.

_"Sometimes we cant stand you both and its even worse when you guys are together but we love you way too much. We are so happy for you guys! Congratulations and we'll help you out with anything you guys need" _said Kurt.

_"Yeah, he pretty much said it all" _said Blaine. Everyone just chuckled.

_"Okay Changs. Hurry up because im getting tired of all these speeches" _said Santana.

_"She doesnt mean that. Go ahead Tina and Mike" _said Quinn.

_"Thanks Quinn. As you can see, you're a pain in the ass San. Thank God Quinn is here to look after you because I dont think anyone else can" _said Tina.

_"But, we congratulate you both and best wishes" _said Mike. Last but not least was Mercedes.

_"You guys are a beautiful couple. But even if both of you did some messed up things in the past, we learn to forgive so that something like this could happen. Im very happy for you guys" _said Mercedes. Quinn and Santana made their way up to make their own speeches.

_"None of this would have happened without you Mercedes. You helped organize everything Thank you. As for everyone else, yes, we've had our ups and downs but thats how friends are. We wouldnt be here if it werent for you guys. Thanks for everything" _said Quinn.

_"Yeah, what she said. But yeah. Thanks guys. I probably didnt deserve all of the things you did for me but thanks anyway. I really appreciate it" _said Santana.

_"Thats it everyone! Lets give the newly weds a round of applause. Thank you everyone for attending! Drive home safely. Literally" _said Mercedes as music started playing and everyone started exiting.

After taking pictures and saying goodbye to their parents and guests, Rachel pulls Quinn to the side.

_"Hey, since most of the Glee club is here, would you guys mind coming to NYADA tomorrow afternoon? We have a bunch of kids that would be visiting for a field trip. Me and Kurt are in charge of it and we thought it would be great if we could talk and get to know them. Teach them a thing or two" _said Rachel.

_"Sure, why not? Im up for it but I dont know about Santana. Let me go ask her" _said Quinn.

_"Babe. Rachel is asking if we wanna go to NYADA tomorrow to teach little kids some things about music and stuff. Wanna go?" _asked Quinn.

_"Do we have to?" _asked Santana. Pouting a little.

_"Do it for Rachel and Kurt. They did a lot to help make this happen. Plus, they used to be your roommates" _said Quinn.

_"Fine" _said Santana. Knowing she cant win. Quinn gave Rachel a thumbs up and Rachel smiled.

After saying thanks to the others, Quinn and Santana could finally go home. It was getting late and everyone was worn out. When they both got home, Santana didnt even bother changing. She just went straight for the bed.

_"Geez. I didnt think our first night as a married couple would end up with me babysitting you" _said Quinn as she tried to undress Santana so she could change into something more comfortable.

_"Sorry" _mumbled Santana sleepily as she changed her shirt and layed in bed. Quinn got some cotton swabs and cleaned the gash on Santana's head before placing a band aid over it.

_"Its okay. Im tired too" _said Quinn as she got in bed with Santana.

_"Goodnight Santana Fabray-Lopez" _said Quinn as she kissed her forehead.

_"Back at ya Babe" _said Santana right before she fell asleep.


	5. Need to Discuss

Quinntana Fanfiction: Now and Forever

Chapter 5: Need to Discuss

Hazel eyes slowly open, thankful that it wasn't that bright yet. As her brain mentally wakes up, she finally registers what happened the day before and immediately looks at her left hand.

And there it is. The third most beautiful thing she has ever seen. Not because of its value. But because of the meaning behind it. It is what will keep her linked to the second most beautiful thing she has ever seen.

Santana.

She looks down at her now called _"Wife" _and she smiles. Butterflies immediately fill her stomach.

As she stares at the gorgeous brunette snuggled against her, Quinn thinks. The sensation from sharing vows yesterday still in full effect.

She wonders how on Earth did she get so lucky. Never in a million years would she have thought this is where she would end up. She could have swore she hated Santana. All of those fights to get on top of the other in the school's social hierarchy. All the hair pulling and shoving each other against the lockers. Even the slaps. Specifically the recent one. When Quinn started bragging about her affair with her Yale Professor. Now that Quinn thinks about it, she realizes that Santana might have been jealous. But thats something she regrets. She never once mentioned her Professor to Santana after that. And now theyre here. Married. To each other. Maybe all of that was just sexual tension. Fighting so that they would have each others undivided attention. But they were too young to even realize that.

She was still deep in thought when Santana started to shift. She turned her attention to the brunette and gave her a kiss on the forehead. She got out of bed and replaced herself with a pillow. This time, she was determined to get to the kitchen and actually make breakfast.

As the bacon starts to sizzle and the coffee starts brewing, Quinn thinks about what was planned for the day.

Rachel. NYADA. Kids.

_Kids._

This brings her back to the first most beautiful thing she has ever seen.

Her first born: Beth.

She hasn't really thought about having kids with Santana. Of course she wants some. But not right now. She doesn't think they're ready yet. They need time to grow together. But thats something she has to talk to Santana about.

Quinn gets a text and she pushes aside her thoughts.

_"Do you guys have breakfast ready this time?" _texted Rachel.

_"Yeah, we do" _replied Quinn. She takes the bacon out of the pan and onto a plate and sets it on the table next to the huge pile of scrambled eggs. She goes to their bedroom to wake Santana up.

She plops down right on top of Santana and straddles her.

Santana groans.

_"Babe wake up. Breakfast is ready" _said Quinn as she places a kiss on Santana's lips.

_"But I'm not hungry" _groaned Santana.

_"You gotta eat something" _said Quinn.

_"But what if all I want to eat is you?" _asked Santana, wiggling her eyebrows. Her hands creeping higher under Quinn's pajama shorts.

_"Oh God. Did I really just hear that? I'm gonna puke" _said Kurt as he walked back out the bedroom door.

_"What the?" _asked Santana.

_"They wanted breakfast. Now come on. We got that thing at NYADA later_" said Quinn as she pulls Santana up.

_"Boo" _said Santana as she walks out lazily, Quinn pulling her.

As they walked out of the hallway, they forgot how many people were staying over at Rachel and Kurt's. Everyone started clapping and whistling. Both of them started to blush.

Finn pulled out a seat at the dining table for Quinn while Mike did for Santana. Mercedes and Kurt served them their plates and Rachel made them coffee.

_"Guys. You dont have to treat us like this anymore" _said Quinn.

_"Oh thank God" _said Kurt as he and the others stopped what they were doing and walked away.

_"Dammit Quinn. We could have at least tried to take advantage of them" _whispered Santana.

Quinn and the others just chuckled sarcastically as they served themselves.

It was still early so they all took their time. Once they finished washing dishes, Quinn and Santana decide to shower together.

_"I wonder if theyre doing anything in there" _said Puck, referring to the two taking a shower. Rachel just backhands his chest.

_"Thats disgusting. Dont even think about it" _said Rachel.

_"I bet you and Britt do stuff in there all the time" _said Puck.

_"Just shut up already" _argues Rachel. Puck just smirks. Rachel wants to slap that smirk off but Brittany keeps her temper down.

The two emerge fully dressed and they all walk out of the apartment.

On the ride there, Santana wonders how this whole thing would turn out. What kind of kids would they be working with? Will she get along with any of them? Santana has to tone down her vicious venom and she doesnt know how that would turn out.

Quinn notices that Santana is a little tense and squeezes her hand for comfort as they get out of the car.

They enter the dance studio and Rachel hand them name tags. The kids are already assigned to them so all they have to do is sit and wait for them to arrive.

It isnt long before a bunch of 7-8 year olds start to walk in. Kurt and Rachel are at the door telling them which name to look for. Santana notices that all the children that are paired up look exactly like them. The room starts to fill with chatter when Santana feels a light tap on her shoulder. She turns around to see this little girl with tan skin and her hair tied up in a ponytail. Its her mini me.

_"Are you Satana?" _asked the little girl shyly.

Santana chuckles. _" Yes I am. Whats your name?"_

_"My name is Naya. Nice to meet you" _she says while sticking her hand out for a handshake.

Santana shakes her hand and Naya sits down next to her.

_"So, what do you like to do?" _asked Santana.

_"I like to sing. I want to be famous when I grow up" _said Naya.

_"Wow Mini-me. Dreaming big. But in order to get there, you can never give up. You gotta work hard. Promise me you wont give up. No matter how hard it gets" _said Santana. Sticking out her pinky finger. Naya takes it.

_"I promise Santa" _said Naya.

_"So Dianna, what do you do on your free time" _asked Quinn as she faces her mini-me.

_"Im a cheerleader at my school" _said Dianna.

_"Really? So you like performing and stuff?" _asked Quinn.

_"Yeah. I sing and dance for fun" _said Dianna.

_"Well Little Di, we have a lot in common than I thought" _said Quinn to the little blonde.

As Quinn and some of the rest took a break and got some food, Santana and the others were still talking to their mini-me's. She watched as Brittany and Mike taught their mini-me's simple dance moves on the opposite side of the room. Then she hears a small giggle from where Santana was. Santana was whispering something in Naya's ear and she starts to giggle. Then Naya whispers in Santana's ear and she smiles while catching Quinn's eyes.

_"Guess she gets along with kids better than I thought" _said Rachel to Quinn.

_"Hey, wanna grab some food?" _asks Santana. Naya nods.

_"Good. Lets go over there where Blondie is" _says Santana as they get up.

_"Hi Quinn. Hi little Quinn" _greets Santana.

_"Hi Blondie. Hi little Blondie" _greets Naya. Quinn raises her eyebrows.

_"Okay. Maybe she rubbed off a little too much" _said Rachel.

_"What? Dont look at me. I didnt teach her that" _says Santana as she looks back at Naya and Dianna getting some food.

_"Really?" _asks Quinn.

_"Okay. Maybe I taught her a couple of things" _said Santana as she wraps her arms around Quinn's wrist and gives her a peck on her lips.

_"Santa told me that she met this really cute blonde and fell in love with her. Is that you?" _asks Naya point blank.

_"Uh..yes. I think so" _said Quinn.

_"Wanky" _says Naya. Santana starts to laugh and gives Naya a high five. Quinn just gives her this look.

_"Dont make fun of Quinn you tan bully" _defends Dianna. Quinn gives her a high five too.

_"Wow. You guys really rubbed off on them. They are exactly like you guys. Just younger. I wonder how your own kids will turn out. Are you guys planning to have kids?" _asked Rachel.

_"Maybe. I dont know" _replies Quinn.

Santana completely ignores Rachel and walks to Naya.

_"Are you done?" _asks Santana.

_"Yeah. But I gotta pee" _said Naya. Santana holds Naya's hand and leads her out of the room to the bathroom. While Santana waits, she thinks. Of course Santana wants kids. But she doesnt know right now. She doesnt want to say anything that would upset Quinn because they never had that conversation yet.

_"That was weird" _Quinn thought. Rachel gave her a look.

_"We still need to discuss that topic" _said Quinn to Rachel.


	6. Alcohol Intensifies

Quinntana Fanfiction: Now and Forever

Chapter 6: Alcohol Intensifies

The gleeks and the kids spent another hour talking, laughing and dancing before they had to leave.

_"Okay Little Di. Be good now" _says Quinn as she hugs Dianna.

_"Will do" _says Little Di.

_"Goodbye Satana" _said Naya as she hugged Santana.

_"Bye Naya. I had fun with you Kiddo. Dont forget what we promised okay?" _said Santana.

_"I wont" _said Naya as she caught up with the others walking out the door.

Quinn slowly approaches Santana.

_"That Naya kid really likes you" _said Quinn.

_"Yeah?" _asked Santana sarcastically. Quinn just rolled her eyes.

_"Yeah. Look, we gotta talk about it" _said Quinn.

_"Or not" _said Santana and walks out the room with the other gleeks.

Quinn just sighs and follows the others. In the car ride back, there's tension between the two. But Quinn just ignores the concerned look Rachel gives them and swims around in her own mind.

Why doesnt Santana want to talk about it? Its not like its a sensitive topic for her. Is it? Quinn is the one that got pregnant and gave birth in high school. Not Santana. Now that they're married, its probably the next step for them. Its never too early to at least talk about. She kinda wants to scold Rachel for bringing it up in the first place.

As they pull up, Rachel reminds the two that theyre going to go to Callbacks later on. When they get to the loft and Quinn slams the door shut. Making Santana jump unexpectedly.

_"What the hell was that Q?" _asked Santana.

_"Why dont you wanna talk about it?" _asked Quinn.

_"You wanna talk about it? Fine. Lets talk about it since its so important to you right now. What do you think about kids?" _asks Santana, clearly agitated.

_"Well, of course I want kids. But later on. Not right now. I think its too early for us. We're not ready for that kind of responsibility yet" _said Quinn.

Santana was dumbfounded. She felt stupid for not saying what she thought. Because that was exactly how she felt.

_"Really? Hmph" _said Santana, scratching the back of her neck.

_"What?" _asked Quinn.

_"Its just that, thats what I thought too. But I didnt say anything because I thought you wanted kids like, now" _said Santana.

_"See, thats what happens when you over think" _said Quinn, slightly pouting to make Santana feel bad.

_"I know. Im sorry Babe. How can I make it up to you?" _whispers Santana as she kisses along Quinn's jaw and hugs her waist.

_"Oh, you still have to make up for yesterday too" _says Quinn as she pulls Santana to the bedroom.

Santana pushes Quinn against the door and starts nipping on her neck as she tries to unbutton Quinn's jeans. Once it unbuttons, Santana slips her hand in and Quinn's head falls back against the door. Quinn tries to unzip Santana's dress and unhooks her bra, exposing tan skin. They pull apart to get rid of every piece of clothing and attach their lips once again. Quinn is the one to lead them toward the bed and pushes Santana down with surprising force. Santana doesnt protest as Quinn crawls on top of her, clearly being the dominant one in this round. Quinn leaves a trail of kisses as she lowers herself to Santana's core. Santana watches as Quinn licks her lips and smirks while looking up at Santana. Santana almost loses it and gets even more aroused.

The two lost track of time and Rachel scolds them for being late. But neither of them cared because it was the most mind-blowing sex they have had in a while. They were practically glowing.

They entered the bar and the amount of people in there was just right. Not too crowded but not too empty. They take a booth in the corner near the bar. Rachel and Kurt introduce some of their NYADA friends while the guys went to get drinks for everyone. Santana recognizes some faces and introduces them to Quinn as her. Quinn blushes every time Santana mentions her.

Quinn starts to have a conversation with a couple of Santana's friends and she takes this as a way to join the guys at the bar. She orders a drink and watches Quinn as she makes new friends. She watches how Quinn listens intently as another person talks. Or how she smiles. Or how her eyes light up when she talks. How she laughs and her nose scrunches up. Santana is mesmerized and the alcohol can never diminish it. Just intensifies it.

Finn turns to Santana and notices what shes looking at.

_"She really is beautiful San. Youre lucky to have her" _says Finn as she squeezes her shoulder.

_"I really am" _says Santana as she returns a smile towards him. Finn is a good guy. He may be a little lost sometimes but his intentions are good. He's protective and generous. He's got a big heart and cares a lot about you.

Santana takes the time to look around the room. She recognizes some faces here and there but one particular face stands out to her.

_Brody._

Brody is here and she doesnt know if he'll do anything stupid if he notices that theyre here too. She hasnt seen him since that night she caught him and Finn beat him up. Santana makes a point to keep an eye on him throughout the whole time theyre here. She lets Finn know and joins in their conversation.

Rachel and Kurt get up and make their way to the stage. They end up singing _"Counting Stars." _As they jump around and sing on stage, everybody in the crowd are cheering and singing along. They end their performance and theres a loud roar of an applause. These two have really made a name for themselves around here. Rachel has worked her butt off to get where she is now. So did Kurt. She might think theyre too much to handle and wishes they shut up. But not when it comes to their singing. Because she genuinely thinks they are really good. They were born to be performers. Back when they were first roommates, Santana couldnt stand it. But she learned to love them because of how they look on stage. They really enjoy it. Santana enjoys it too but she knows she'll never be as good as them. But she's fine at where she is.

Kurt and Rachel jump off stage and make their way to the bar to get a drink and quench their adrenaline. Santana gets up and hugs them both.

_"Wow. You guys were awesome up there. Everybody loves you" _compliments Santana.

_"Yeah. Everybody does" _says a familiar voice behind them.

_"What do you want Brody?" _asks Rachel as she turns around.

_"Hmm. You know what I want? I want you back" _says Brody as he tries to grab Rachel. Rachel stumbles back and Finn catches her.

_"Back off Brody" _says Santana as she steps in front of Rachel.

_"Santana, Finn. Nice to see you guys again after you rearranged my face" _says Brody.

_"Yeah? Well, you deserved it" _says Santana.

_"You better watch your mouth" _says Brody, words slightly slurred as he steps closer to her. Pointing a finger. Finn puts a hand on Santana's shoulder to keep her grounded.

_"And you better watch your attitude. Wouldnt want us to rearrange your face again now would you?" _says Santana.

Rachel is back with the others at the booth. Quinn has a concerned look on her face while Brittany tries to comfort Rachel. Mike and Puck were blocking the booth in case Brody approaches them. But everybody else in the club seems oblivious to what is happening.

_"Perhaps not. But I will rearrange yours" _says Brody as he raises his arm to swing at Santana. Finn pushes Santana out of the way and blocks Brody's punch. Finn then punches Brody and Brody almost falls. But he keeps his balance and hits Finn with a hard punch. Security comes and separates them before more punching is done.

As Brody gets taken away, he stops and decides to spit on Santana's face.

_"What are you gonna do about it?" _asks Brody.


	7. Look Out

Quinntana Fanfiction: Now and Forever

Chapter 7: Look Out

_Smack._

Before anybody else could blink, Santana slapped Brody across the face. She smacked him so hard, he wouldve ended up on the ground if security werent holding him. This time, the whole room stopped to pay attention to what happened.

_"Its okay folks, carry on. Nothing to see here" _says one of the securities.

Quinn ran up to Santana as they kicked Brody out of the room.

_"Babe are you okay?" _asked Quinn.

_"Yeah. Im fine. Just take me to the bathroom so I can wash off his spit" _says Santana.

Rachel gets up and runs after them. Puck goes up to Finn and checks his face.

_"You okay Bro?" _asked Puck, turning Finn's head to check the side.

_"Yeah. Im good. Nothing that a little more booze cant numb" _says Finn.

_"Alright! Hey, can we have more shots" _says Puck to the bartender.

_"Hey San. Im sorry you had to go through that. Are you okay?" _says Rachel as Santana wipes her face with a napkin, trying not to ruin her makeup.

_"Actually Rachel, no. Im not okay. This is all your fault and you know it. Maybe if you had listened to me earlier when I tried to convince you and break up with him, maybe things wouldnt have gone down the way they did" _said Santana.

_"Well maybe if you guys would have left things alone and let me handle it, none of this would have happened" _said Rachel.

Santana scoffs and Quinn just stands there looking back and forth between the two.

_"If we left it alone, you would be too stubborn to even listen to what we had to say" _said Santana.

_"Yeah because for once, I wanted to be in control of my own life. And you guys butting in made it even worse" _said Rachel.

_"Are you fricking kidding me?! We defended your ass and you're blaming us?!" _said Santana, half yelling. Thank God nobody was in the bathroom with them.

Rachel sighs. _"Thats not what I meant" _says Rachel.

_"No. Its exactly what you meant" _says Santana, pushing passed Rachel and out the door. Rachel looks at Quinn.

_"Give her time. She's kinda heated from the alcohol. But she does have a point" _says Quinn. A tear rolls down Rachel's cheek and Quinn wipes it off with a tissue before following Santana out the door.

_"Santana, wait!" _says Quinn as she sees Santana walk towards the exit. Quinn walks back to the booth.

_"Hey, what happened?" _asked Finn.

_"I'll explain it to you later" _said Quinn. She goes over to tell Brittany that Rachel needs her in the bathroom. She apologizes to everyone about leaving early and runs out the door to find Santana.

Quinn looks left to right but doesnt see the Latina. She takes out her phone and dials.

When Brittany goes into the bathroom, Rachel is no longer there. She walks out of the bathroom and looks around the whole room but doesnt see her. She asks the others if they saw Rachel anywhere. One of her NYADA friends mentioned that they saw her walk out not too long ago. Brittany hastily makes her way around the dancing crowd and out to the front. She runs out the door but bumps into this other blonde, making her phone drop.

_"Oh, Im sorry. Are you okay?" _asks Brittany grabbing the phone. The other blonde looks up.

_"Quinn? I thought you left already" _says Brittany.

_"Yeah but I dont know where Santana went. Did you see her?" _asks Quinn.

_"No. But did you see Rachel walk out? She wasnt in the bathroom when I went in" _says Brittany.

_"Nope. This is bad" _said Quinn.

_"Yeah. Really bad" _says Brittany, looking around.

Quinn dials again. She hears the faint ringtone followed by yelling.

_"Britt do you hear that?" _asks Quinn.

_"Yeah. Sounds like Rachel" _says Brittany. They followed the sounds around the corner, the way back to their apartments. Down the sidewalk, they can make out two women, average heights, one with jet black hair and one with a tone of brown.

_"Found them" _says Brittany. They slowly make their way to the two. Rachel and Santana were oblivious but Quinn and Brittany were close enough to make out what they were saying.

_"Everything leads back to when you first arrived here!" says Rachel._

_"Oh yeah? Why is that?!" exclaims Santana._

_"All the snooping around and finding things nobody was even suppose to know about" _says Rachel.

_"Im sorry but thats who I am. You should know that already. And dont act like you havent fucked me over either" _says Santana.

_"Fine. I admit that we both did things to each other that we are sorry for. But that doesnt change the fact that they happened" _says Rachel.

_"You're right. They dont. But are we seriously gonna keep bickering about little things like that?" _says Santana.

_"I guess not" _said Rachel, followed by a pregnant pause.

Clearly, they were both just tired and over the bickering.

_"I mean, we've come a long way and I dont want to just throw that away" _says Santana, breaking the silence.

_"Me either. I guess we'll just have to forgive and forget?" _says Rachel.

_"Well, its kinda hard to forgive if someone spits on your face" _says Santana.

_"What do you want me to do? Spit on him for you?" _asks Rachel.

_"Uh. Yeah" _says Santana.

Rachel just rolls her eyes.

_"Im serious" _continues Santana. Rachel's eyes go wide.

A second passes and they both burst out laughing.

_"Okay guys. Now hug" _says Brittany out of nowhere. Rachel and Santana both jumped from the intrusion.

_"Britt" _said Quinn, scolding her from interrupting them.

_"How long have you guys been standing there?" _asked Santana.

_"Not long" _said Quinn.

_"But its not about us. Its about you guys. And I want you guys to hug" _said Brittany, making a gesture at them both.

But both of them just stood there, rooted in place, looking at Brittany. Brittany rolled her eyes and pulled Quinn.

Quinn nudged Santana forward as Brittany did the same to Rachel. Both of them rolled their eyes and hugged.

_"See. Feel better?" _said Brittany.

_"Mhm" _said Santana, fake smiling.

_"Yeah" _said Rachel sarcastically.

Quinn was biting her bottom lip to keep from laughing out loud. Santana noticed and hit Quinn lightly on her shoulder, smirking lightly.

_"Rachel, can we go home and watch a movie or something? I just wanna cuddle" _asked Brittany.

_"Sure Britt. Lets go" _said Rachel as she holds Brittany's hand, Santana and Quinn behind them.

_"Hey! Lets take a walk through the park first" _suggests Rachel.

_"Sure. I havent been there at night for a while" _said Brittany, swinging their hands as they crossed the street to the park.

Santana eyed the two in front of them. Never in a million years would she have thought they would end up together. Let alone, Rachel switching teams. She really thought Rachel and Finn were endgame. Knowing everything that theyve been through, they were bound to always be with each other. But she wonders how Finn feels about it. He never really showed any emotion towards it. She guesses that he just accepts it. She also thought her and Brittany were endgame too. Just as much as Rachel and Finn. She loved Brittany. A lot. Everyone knew that. Even Quinn. Then things changed and one thing led to another. But she wouldnt have it any other way.

Quinn notices Santana was spacing out so she squeezed her hand a little.

_"Hey, you okay?" _asks Quinn.

_"Yeah. Im fine" _says Santana as she brings up their hands and kisses that back of Quinn's hand.

Santana looks around and is mesmorized by the view. She loves the way the city lights and buildings are such a contrast to the darkness of the park.

Quinn loves this park. She loves the beauty it holds for itself. And she loves it because its where everything special happened to her. Where Santana asked her to be her girlfriend and later on asked her to marry her.

Quinn takes out her phone and takes a picture of the view. Santana pins a note in the back of her mind.

They were in the middle of the bridge when Rachel and Brittany sat on the edge over the water.

_"Where are the ducks?" _asks Brittany.

Rachel chuckles. _"I think theyre sleeping" _says Rachel.

_"Boo" _says Brittany.

_"Hey Britt" _says Rachel.

_"Yeah Babe?" _asks Brittany. Rachel stands up and Brittany turns to face her.

_"I wasnt planning to do this right now but.." _says Rachel.

Quinn and Santana were nearby watching, cuddling with each other for warmth.

_"Are you breaking up with me?" _asks Brittany with a pout.

_"No! No. Of course not. Im doing the opposite" _says Rachel.

Brittany gave her a confused look.

Rachel takes the ring box out of her purse and kneels on one knee. Quinn angles herself and takes a picture.

_"Brittany S. Pierce. Will you marry me?" _asks Rachel.

_"Of course Rachel!" _yells Britt, full of excitement. Rachel gets up and kisses Brittany. She then slides the ring on.

The two couples continue walking around the park. Enjoying how less hectic everything is at night. How the pond is quiet and still. It was mid November and the vibrant orange and red leaves were starting to fall off the tree. Santana saw this lady walking her dog.

"Oh my god! Quinn! Look at that dog! Its so cute!" said Santana excitedly. Quinn had no idea Santana felt that way about dogs. She walked up to the lady.

"Can I pet your dog?" asked Santana.

"Sure" said the lady. Santana bent down and started talking to the dog and petting it. Maybe Quinn will ta

They made their way back around and decided to go back home. They figured everybody would be back by now.

Quinn noticed these headlights in the distance swirving and coming towards them fast.

_"Hey! Look out!" _yells Quinn.


	8. No Big Deal

Quinntana Fanfiction: Now and Forever

Chapter 8: No Big Deal

Quinn pushes Santana back behind her and runs to push Brittany and Rachel out of the way.

The car zooms passes them and the three end up crashing to the ground. Santana takes a second to process what just happens then runs to them and helps them up.

_"Are you guys okay? Did anyone get hit?" _asks Santana.

_"We're fine. Just minor scratches from falling" _says Quinn as Santana pulls her up. She helps Rachel and Brittany up too. She checks each one of them for any other injuries.

_"Hey Quinn. Thanks for saving us" _says Rachel.

_"Oh. No big deal" _says Quinn.

_"No. It is. We couldve died. And we just got engaged a few minutes ago. To us, its a pretty big deal" _says Rachel.

_"Well in that case, you guys are welcome" _says Quinn as Brittany and Rachel hug her.

_"Come on. Lets get home before anything else happens" _says Santana, intertwining her hand with Quinn. They were glad that they lived just a block away from the park. Rachel and Britt were busy talking about other stuff so Santana decided to say something to Quinn.

_"That was really brave of you" _said Santana.

_"Pshh. No" _says Quinn, slightly blushing.

_"You need to stop denying. Because it was brave. You saved my life too. If you hadnt pushed me, I wouldve been hit. So thank you" _said Santana.

Quinn just smiled and leaned in to give Santana a kiss. They decided to go up and stay at Rachel's loft for a little while. They walked in and everybody was in there. Mike, Puck and Finn were on the couch playing a video game and screaming at the tv. Tina and Mercedes were talking in the corner. Kurt and Blaine were cuddling on one of the chairs.

_"Where were you guys?" _asked Kurt as he saw Rachel and the others walk in.

_"Oh you know. We just took a stroll through the park and almost got ran over by a speeding driver. Its fine" _said Quinn.

_"What?! Are you guys okay?" _asks Kurt.

_"Yeah yeah. But thats not all because I have an announcement to make" _said Rachel.

Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked at them.

_"So at the park, before we almost got ran over, I decided to propose to Brittany! We're getting married!" _says Rachel.

Everybody starts cheering and goes up to congratulate them.

_"Congrats you guys! Just tell me what you want and I'll plan your wedding" _said Mercedes.

_"We're so happy for you!" _squeals Kurt as he hugs both of them.

_"Congrats Jew sister and blonde sister" _says Puck.

_"Im really happy for you guys" _says Finn. But Santana notices his smile falter when he walks away. Everybody was so occupied with everything else, Finn took this as a moment to leave and get fresh air. But Santana noticed. She told Quinn that she'll be right back and follows Finn upstairs.

Meanwhile in the loft, Quinn has this confused expression but snapped out of it when she got scared from a loud pop. The others were opening a champaigne bottle to celebrate.

Santana finds Finn on the roof, looking over the edge. She walks up to him and stands next to him, enjoying the view.

Santana doesnt need to say anything. Finn knows why shes there. So she just waits until hes ready to talk.

_"I thought I could handle it" _says Finn. Santana stays quiet.

_"This whole Rachel and Brittany thing. I thought they wouldnt last. And she'll come running back to me. But they lasted. Now theyre engaged. Im still in love with her. But she doesnt love me anymore" _says Finn.

_"How do you know?" _asks Santana, although she already knows.

_"Because she looks at Brittany the way she used to look at me" _says Finn.

He sighs and buries his head in his hands.

_"I dont know what to do" _he says.

_"The only thing you can do is to support them" _says Santana.

_"But its so hard, you know?" _says Finn, turning to look at Santana.

_"I know. But I also know that you can get through this" _says Santana.

_"And how do you know that?" _asks Finn.

_"Because youre the one who taught us not to give up" _says Santana. Finn smiles and gives Santana a hug, lifting her up. Her feet barely touching the ground.

_"Thanks for pushing me out of the way earlier. So I wouldnt get hit by Brody" _says Santana once Finn releases her.

_"No biggie. That fight was between him and I. But that slap was amazing" _said Finn as he gave her a high five.

_"I know right. So what do you say? Wanna go back down and join the rest?" _asks Santana.

_"Not quite" _says Finn.

Santana gives him a confused look.

_"Its kinda nice out here" _says Finn.

_"It is. You can never find this during the day in the city" _says Santana.

She looks up. She can see a star or two, but not much because of the lights.

_"The stars here dont beat Lima though" _says Santana. Finn looks up.

He chuckles. _"Yeah. Not even close" _says Finn.

_"Earlier in the bathroom, I got mad at Rachel. Thats why I left early" _says Santana.

_"Why? What did she say?" _asked Finn.

_"She asked if I was okay and I told her I wasnt. Because it was all her fault" _said Santana. Finn just nodded.

_"Then she started defending herself by saying that we shouldve left it alone" _continued Santana.

_"But we did her a favor. Our intentions were good. Brody is a fricken man gigalo" _says Finn.

_"Yeah. I know. But I got mad because it was like she was blaming us even if we stood up for her" _says Santana.

_"Well, are you guys still bickering?" _asked Finn.

_"No. We made up after. Sorta. Brittany and Quinn forced us to hug" _said Santana.

Finn chuckled. They both turned around when they heard footsteps approaching them.

_"What are you two doing out here?" _asked Quinn.

_"We're just talking" _said Finn.

_"Well, come on. Lets go back down. You guys are missing out" _says Quinn as she grabs both of their hands and leads them to the door.

They slide the loft door and cant believe what they were seeing. Brittany was doing a body shot off of Rachel and Kurt was doing one off of Blaine. Loud music was playing from somewhere in the loft and Mike and Puck were running around with their shirts off whacking each other with pillows. Tina and Mercedes were in the kitchen trying to hide from the madness.

_"Hey! Can I pla-" _Finn gets cut off by being hit in the face with a pillow.

_"Oh, its on" _says Finn as he grabs another pillow and starts running, jumping over the couples making out in the middle.

_"Holy shit? What happened when were gone_?" asked Santana as they join Mercedes and Tina in the kitchen.

_"Theyre all drunk" _says Quinn.

_"That explains it" _says Santana. She watches everyone in the living room. She sees how Finn ducks behind the couch for cover from Puck and how Mike sneaks up behind him. She watches how Rachel and Brittany decide to get up and go into their bedroom while keeping their lips attached. She watches how Blaine and Kurt are practically undressing but nobody even seems to care.

_"What were you and Finn talking about" _asked Quinn.

_"Oh, you know. Just a little vent session about Rachel" _said Santana.

_"Dont worry. Its nothing you should worry about" _she continued when Quinn eyed her. Santana leaned in and gave Quinn a kiss. Santana yawned and rested her head on Quinn's shoulder.

_"You wanna go home?" _asked Quinn.

_"Hmm" _mumbled Santana.

_"Come on. Lets go" _said Quinn as she got up, helping Santana up to her feet.

_"We're gonna go" _said Quinn to Mercedes and Tina. They both waved bye as they made their way out the door.

When they got home, Santana barely made it to the bed.

_"Why are you so tired?" _asked Quinn as she changed.

_"I dunno. Maybe cuz of the fighting. And I did get pushed around a bit" _said Santana as Quinn got into bed with her.

Santana immediately cuddled into Quinn.

And for once, it seemed like everything would be okay.

Or not. Because who knows what else the others might do that night to scar themselves. Plus they would all have a wicked hangover the next morning.


	9. Tough Day

Quinntana Fanfiction: Now and Forever

Chapter 9: Tough Day

It was only a few days before Christmas and outside, it was snowing lightly and the streets were slowly being covered in a blanket of white. The leaves on the trees have fallen off completely.

_"Quinn. We should-" _said Santana. But Quinn cuts her off by attaching their lips together.

_"Shhh" _says Quinn as Santana moans.

_"I'm gonna be late" _says Santana as she sits up.

_"Boo" _protests Quinn.

_"Look, you can go shopping and stuff" _suggested Santana as she makes her way to the bathroom.

_"I guess. We haven't started yet" _said Quinn as she rolled over, but yelped as she ended up falling on the floor.

Quinn and Santana were giving their gifts together. So whatever Quinn got for the others, Santana's name was attached with hers. But they both promised to get each other separate gifts. Quinn was too lazy to get back up so instead, she started debating on what to get Santana. Santana didnt need any clothes. Or any new gadgets or jewelry. She doesnt need anymore material things. And even if she did, Santana had a job. She could buy it herself if she really needed it. Quinn then remembers the night at the park and almost immediately, she figured out what to get Santana.

Santana just finished taking a shower and walked out of the bathroom fully dressed. She walked back into their bedroom and found Quinn on the floor.

_"What are you doing?" _asked Santana as she stepped over Quinn to grab her things on the dresser.

_"I fell" _said Quinn.

_"I could see that. Anyway, I gotta go. Bye Babe" _said Santana as she kneels down to Quinn and kisses her.

_"Bye" _said Quinn as Santana walks out. Quinn lazily gets up and makes her way to the bathroom.

Santana walks out the door and downstairs. She makes her way down the street. There werent that much people out so she got to the restaurant in no time. She walks in the door and hides behind the service podium, eyeing her manager at the other side of the room. When her manager turns and walks away, Santana makes a run behind her to the back so she can clock in. She turns the corner and bumps into someone, making her fall. Turns out, the person she bumped into was her manager.

_"Mhmpht" _said Jane as she collided with Santana.

_"Oh shit. Sorry Jane" _said Santana as she got back up.

_"Quinn again?" _asked Jane, knowing why she was late.

_"Yeah" _said Santana as she clocks in her card.

_"Look, I dont mind if youre late. But other workers might think its favortism" _said Jane.

_"But it is!" _said Santana, smirking lightly.

_"Wow. Conceited much?" _said Jane, smiling.

_"Im just kidding. Sorry though. For bumping into you" _said Santana.

_"Its fine. Now get to work. The other workers are getting lazy" _said Jane as she lightly whacks Santana on the shoulder.

Santana could easily call Jane one of her best friends. Even though Jane is not the outgoing type of person, she has a good personality. Whenever they were on break, Santana would update her on whatever was happening. Jane would gladly listen and give advice for your problems. She would make jokes with Santana about customers or the other workers. They would sometimes bet each other to see if a person can finish what they ordered. They were also the biggest pranksters of everyone else.

A couple walks in and dusts the snow off of themselves. Santana walks up to them and seats them. She brings them water and takes their orders. She puts in the orders and goes to serve another table.

Quinn comes out of the shower and gets dressed. She puts on a coat, jeans and boots because of the weather. She decided to invite Rachel to go shopping with her. She doesnt know how she'll be able to handle Rachel and shopping but she didnt want to go alone.

She locked up the apartment and went downstairs. Rachel was waiting for her outside the car.

_"You take forever. Im freezing" _said Rachel as she got in the car.

_"Sorry to keep the Queen waiting" _says Quinn.

Rachel rolls her eyes as she starts the car. They drive down the street to one of the nearby malls. They walk into Macy's and go their separate ways. Quinn figured that she'll just get everyone clothes because she was too lazy to think of more thoughtful things. But she doesnt even know where to start. She looks through the clothes hanging and this particular black dress caught Quinn's eye. It was simple yet stands out. Quinn took it off the rack and checked the price.

_"Not bad. This looks perfect for Rachel" _says Quinn as she holds it in her hand and continues browsing.

Santana was on her way to bring water to another customer but ends up tripping on someones shoe and spills the water on someone.

_"Oh, Im very sorry Sir. I'll help you clean that up" _says Santana as she wipes the guy's shirt with a napkin.

_"No. Its fine. Its just water" _said the customer.

_"Sorry. Can I get you anything else?" _asks Santana, feeling bad.

_"A date with you?" _said the customer. He was young and handsome. Looked like he had a good job because he was currently wearing a suit and tie. But Santana doesnt play for that team.

Santana chuckles. _"Im sorry. But Im married" _says Santana as she points to the ring on her finger.

_"Oh. Sorry. Shouldve noticed that first. In that case, can I have one of your burgers?" _says the guy.

_"Sure. I'll bring that to you after I clean this mess up" _says Santana. She puts in the order and grabs the mop bucket. She makes her way back to where she spilled the water and mops it up. Once shes done, she goes back to return the bucket but ends up swearing to herself and kicks it.

_"Sorry" _says Santana as she looks up and sees Jane looking at her, eyebrow raised.

Jane shrugs her shoulders. _"Nobody's perfect" _she says and walks away.

Once the guy pays for his meal, Santana goes to clean up his table. She finds out that he left a generous tip.

_"Wow. Somebody's ballin' with cash" _said Jane.

_"I spilled water on the guy, rejected him and he leaves me this much tip? I dont get it" _says Santana. Jane just wiggles her eyebrows.

By now, Quinn has already gotten most of the gleeks their presents. She found Finn this nice, casual coat. She got Mike a new vest and tie. She got Tina this matching top and skirt. She also bought Mercedes this dark cheetah print blouse. She was still looking for a gift to give Brittany. She walks into the sleepwear section and she sees these duck prints.

_"Is this for real?" _asks Quinn to herself as she holds up the matching ducky printed pajamas.

_"Brittany will love this" _says Quinn as she takes it and finally walks to the cash register.

_"Will that be all today?" _asks the cashier.

_"Yes" _says Quinn. She pays for all of the things and gathers her bags. She uses her free hand to call Rachel.

_"Hey Rach. Are you done?" _asks Quinn through the phone.

_"Yeah. Im on my way to the car" _said Rachel.

_"Okay. I'll meet you there and we can grab something to eat after" _says Quinn.

_"Okay. Sounds good. See yah!" _said Rachel and hung up.

Santana tried her hardest to not make anymore accidents. She hadnt taken her break yet so she was even more irritable. She was currently cleaning up and wiping down a table when another customer walked in.

_"Excuse me?" _said the customer.

_"What?" _snaps Santana, turning her head, realizing it was Rachel.

_"Wow. Thats a nice way to greet your customers" _said Rachel.

_"Ugh. Dont even get me started" _said Santana as she goes to seat them.

_"Aww. Tough day Babe?" _asks Quinn after she kisses Santana, lightening her mood.

_"Yeah" _replies Santana. _"What can I get you guys?"_

_"Cheeseburgers and fries. The usual" _said Rachel.

_"Okay, coming right up" _says Santana. She walks into the back and places the order, adding a cheeseburger for herself. Jane eyes Santana when she sees a little smile on her face.

_"What are you smiling about?" _asks Jane.

_"Go look for yourself" _says Santana. Jane looks around and sees Rachel and Quinn talking to each other.

_"Rachel?" _asks Jane sarcastically.

_"Ha Ha. Funny" _says Santana.

_"Im just playing. You gotta chill. Maybe I should call Quinn to come in more often" _says Jane.

_"The more often she comes in, the less work Im gonna be doing out here" _says Santana.

_"On second thought, nevermind" _says Jane. They both laugh and Santana's order is ready.

_"Can I take my break now?" _asks Santana as she gathers the burgers and fries.

_"Yeah. Go ahead" _says Jane.

* * *

A/N I know I haven't been updating much but it's because school started and I've been really busy. But feel free to send in prompts and I'll try to write them out when I have the time. Thanks for reading !


End file.
